


Pasaana

by nywphadora



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: (Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker) Poe quer saber o que Finn queria dizer a Rey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pasaana

Poe sabia que não devia ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, isso nunca dava boa coisa. Exceto quando precisava bancar o espião para a Resistência, aí era justificado — mesmo que nem sempre desse coisa boa, de qualquer forma.

As coisas não estavam muito boas com Finn fazia um tempo já, desde antes de Pasaana, mas ser quase morto por uma areia movediça só piorou a situação entre eles. Tentou ignorar aquele acontecimento e pensar no que faria de sua vida agora que a Primeira Ordem tinha sido desmantelada.

Então ele escutou a comandante D'Acy — deveria ainda chamá-la assim? — conversar com a piloto Tyce, sua esposa, sobre últimos pensamentos e últimas palavras antes de morrer, coisa que muitos deles estiveram muito próximos.

E então ele não pôde não pensar em Pasaana.

_"Rey, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa"._

Às vezes ele via os amigos próximos e pensava que... que talvez Finn gostasse dela.

E depois que ele ficou na defensiva, quando pensou que iam morrer nas mãos do General Hux... Ele parecia constrangido, não queria dizer o que era.

Sim, só podia ser isso.

— O que você ia falar para a Rey?

Finn levou um susto quando ele bateu a mão na mesa para chamar a sua atenção.

— Enlouqueceu? — ele franziu o cenho.

— O que era de tão importante que você queria falar para ela justo antes de morrer? — Poe perguntou.

— Pela Força! É sério isso? — Finn virou-se para ele, irritando-se — Você vai ficar me perguntando isso o tempo todo? Por que você se importa tanto?

Então ele mudou a expressão, parecendo perceber algo.

— Você gosta da Rey!

— O quê? — Poe exclamou — Não! Não! _Você_ gosta da Rey!

— Eu? Eu não gosto da Rey! — Finn fez uma careta — Não desse jeito que você está falando!

— Você não ia dizer "eu gosto de você" para ela antes de morrer?

O ex-stormtrooper pareceu mais indignado ainda.

— De onde você tirou isso? — ele perguntou.

Poe não soube o que responder.

— Eu ia dizer a ela que eu sou sensível à força, eu posso senti-la — Finn disse, diante de seu silêncio — Foi por isso que eu consegui usar o sabre de luz quando fomos atacados em...

— Espere aí! — ele o interrompeu — Você estava prestes a morrer e você ia dizer que era sensível à força? E você se negou a falar sobre isso depois?

— Exatamente por causa da sua reação agora. Foi estupidez, mas foi o que eu pensei!

Sentiu-se envergonhado.

Tinha agido estupidamente. Tinha como ser mais óbvio do que aquilo?

— Espera — Finn disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio — Se você não gosta da Rey...

Entrou em pânico.

— Zorii está me chamando, preciso ir — Poe fugiu.

Ele era patético.


End file.
